


Weddings

by IrisofParadise



Series: mattimir and their wackadoo family [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt and Vladimir get married and their children are odd and the rings still suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for how awful these past few fics are. I wrote them in like 15 minutes each.

The nine year old was on his hands and knees looking around the floor for the rings. He'd been put in charge of the rings and he had them in his pocket. Or so he'd thought. But now the rings were missing and it was almost time for the wedding to start.   
  
So he wasn't really paying attention and bumped into his sister's legs. The blonde child gave a sheepish wave to the girl who just raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
He hopped up and clapped a hand over her mouth.  _ "Shhh! Daddy will hear! I lost the rings!" _ He whispered in Russian, his American accent making the Russian words fall out clumsily.   
  
Vasilisa frowned and pushed him away. _ "How did you lose the rings?!" _ She whisper yelled in hushed Russian.   
  
Jack threw his arms up.  _ "I don't know but we have to find them!" _   
  
_ "The wedding is starting in two minutes Jack!" _ Vasilisa said with a frown as the elder boy dropped back to the floor and began to look once more for the rings.   
  
The blonde didn't get up, just shook his head.  _ "Stall for me!" _   
  
_ "Excuse me?" _   
  
He looked up at her, hazel eyes staring into gray,  _ "I need you to stall. Go out before me. Drop the flowers slowly. Just stall!" _   
  
And so she did.   
  
She took the tiniest and slowest steps that she possibly could and dropped each flower petal one at a time.   
  
At first Matt and Vladimir had thought it was cute how she was being a perfectionist about her job as flower girl. Until it became obvious that she was doing it on purpose.   
  
"Why is she going so slow?!" Vladimir hissed out behind a forced grin. Matt just gave the barest movement of a shrug. This did not appease the Russian who was now almost vibrating in nervousness. "Do they not want us to get married?"   
  
By now everyone else was beginning to notice how the two grooms were fidgeting and hissing whispers to each other.   
  
The blonde leaned over slightly towards his brother to whisper in almost hysterical tone, "I think is sign! I am having second thoughts brat'ya! Help me!"   
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth Matt was glaring at him and stomping on his foot rather harshly. "You are not leaving me at the alter in my church you ass!"   
  
Vladimir winced but otherwise didn't really react. He for a moment thought he had said it in Russian but apparently hadn't.   
  
Jack came running down the aisle but stopping next to Vasilisa and whispering into her ear. She gave a thumbs up and he ran to stand next to Vladimir, the rings now safely on the small white satin pillow he held tightly. The little girl gave a small whistle before dumping the white basket upside down. She lifted her dress a few inches and hopped over the rose petals that now lay in a heap in the middle of the aisle and took off running to stand next to Matt.   
  
The grooms frowned at the odd behavior but ultimately decided to shrug it off.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Many pictures later and the small family were sitting at a small table eating cake. Matt frowns as he thinks over the odd behavior of the children. "Okay Vasya, what was with the whole taking your time thing?"   
  
Vasilisa shrugs and licks icing off of her fork before saying simply, "Jack lost the rings and had me stall for him."   
  
"Traitor!" The blonde child hisses out, kicking at her under the table but missing and landing a kick to Vladimir's knee.   
  
"If you're going down, you're on your own," the Russian child says, sticking her tongue out at him.   
  
Matt frowns. "Jack you were in charge of those. I'm very-"   
  
Vladimir lets out a groan. "Okay. It wasn't his fault. I thought I threw them outside."   
  
"You... You what?" Matt asked hoping that he had just misheard the Russian.   
  
Vladimir shrugged. "I've been trying to tell you this. The rings. They are ugly as shit."   
  
Jack and Vasilisa give a nod of agreement before turning back to their cake and eating slowly.   
  
Matt sighed and crossed his arms. "You could have said something," he grumbled with a frown.   
  
Vladimir just shrugged. "I did not know how exactly to say this but the rings have camo all over them."   
  
"They what?"   
  
"Anatoly and Foggy think they're funny."   
  
There's a moment of silence and then, "I'll be right back."   
  
As the blind man goes to yell at his best friend and new brother in law, Jack leans over to whisper, "By the way you did throw the rings outside. They were in a bush."   
  
"Hm."   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
It's during the reception that Foggy goes right up to Vladimir and slaps the man right across the face. Vladimir lets out a hiss and staggers back a step. Mainly because he had not been expecting that but probably should have.   
  
Matt is jaw dropped and holding his wine glass loosely in shock. Anatoly and the other Russians just looking at Vladimir then Foggy who is now laughing, arms wrapped around his middle in amusement.   
  
Vasilisa and Jack give a chant of, "Again! Again! Do it again!"   
  
Slowly Vladimir stops rubbing his cheek and just gives a nod. "Four more."

 


End file.
